earth21997spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker (Earth-21997)
Peter Benjamin "Petie" Parker is the son of real estate moguls Richard and Mary Parker, the nephew of Benjamin and May Parker, best friend of Harold Ikeru, and friend-turned-lover of Gwendolyne Stacy. After being bitten by a genetically engineered "super-spider", Peter began to fight crime as the masked vigilante "Spider-Man". In the early 2000s, Peter battled with the Life Foundation, an corporation that sought to help those with medical problems, after his aunt was diagnosed with an early onset of Alzheimer's and forcibly bonded with a symbiote during her procedure. Peter himself bonded with S-88 temporarily becoming "Vemon", but when Peter became more aggressive, he got rid of the suit and it went to Eddie Brock, Jr. instead, a reporter for the Daily Bugle who has crossed paths with Spider-Man in the past. Over the years Peter had numerous adventures; he travelled to Florida to have a rematch with The Lizard and was at the centre of a criminal conspiracy amid a violent snowstorm in New York City. He also battled William Turner (dubbed the "Mindworm" by the Daily Bugle) and his test subjects; the psychics Miwa Ikegami, and Roxanne and Roland Gaines. For a short period of time, Peter was employed by Michael Morbius at Horizon Labs (whom he had a history with as Spider-Man; Michael Morbius helped cure Peter of his second mutation) before spearheading his own company Parker Industries. In 2014, after having his public identity revealed to the world and being seemingly killed by one of his employee's Spencer Smythe's creations, Peter was inducted into the Spider-Army to help in their fight against the Inheritors. Following the army's victory, Peter found himself displaced in Earth-18200, a reality adjacent to his own. In his absence a young girl named Jessica Drew was bitten by a similar spider and fought crime in his stead. Following his return and the defeat of Spencer Smythe, much of the public debated whether or not Peter should be arrested for his vigilantism. Despite the contest, Peter's life got better; he married Mary Jane Watson all the while a man named Gustav Fiers sought to bring down Peter from the shadows by creating a new Sinister Six. History Early life Peter was born on the 29th of April, 1979 to Mary and Richard Parker, two real estate agents. At the age of 7, Peter was dropped off at his Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's house to celebrate Christmas with them, as his parents were going out to celebrate a successful business deal they made over the holidays. His parents never returned to pick Peter up as they died in a car crash on their way home, driving under the influence of alcohol. As the years went by Peter gradually got over their deaths. Peter was especially close to his uncle, partially due to the fact the two of them shared a love for science. Uncle Ben would regularly take Peter to science fairs and the like. On one occasion, Uncle Ben took Peter to see his idol Otto Octavius at the With Arms Open Wide Expo. In his adolescence, Peter befriended Gwendolyne Maxine "Max" Stacy. The two attended Midtown High School together where they were referred to as the "nerd clique". Here, Peter was ruthlessly bullied by Eugene Thompson. At the age of 15, Peter snuck away from his house after an argument with his uncle to attend a party spearheaded by Mary Jane Watson, a girl Peter had a crush on. As soon as Peter arrived he was ambushed and bullied mercilessly by Eugene. Breaking down into tears, he called his uncle and apologized, asking for a ride back home. En route to pick Peter up, Uncle Ben was carjacked and murdered by a man with a mysterious tattoo. In a sense, Peter's irresponsibility (i.e. going to a party at a young age after being told not to) cost Uncle Ben his life, darkening a saying Uncle Ben used to lecture Peter with: "With great power comes great responsibility." Despite being ensured that Uncle Ben's murderer would be brought to justice by Max's father and police officer George Stacy, the man got away scot-free. After graduating from Midtown High School, Peter began his studies at Empire State University, being able to afford to go there and live in New York City thanks to his inheritance. In his second year at the university Peter became good friends with Harry Ikeru. Not too long after befriending Harry, the two shared an apartment with Max to save on expenses. Becoming Spider-Man Who Killed Uncle Ben? Spider-Verse Personality Powers and Abilities * Spider Physiology ** Spider-Sense ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Wall-Crawling - After being bitten, Peter's skin grew a sharp "barbed" like material that allowed him to cling to surfaces. The hairs (for lack of a better word) were microscopic and retractable. *** "Spider Bite" - Similar to Kaine Parker's "Mark of Kaine", Peter could injure a person by using the aforementioned hairs simply through touch as they were sharp enough to penetrate clothes and skin. ** Organic Webbing Generation ** Regenerative Healing Factor Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect ** List of inventions: *** Web-Shooters - Although Peter could organically generate web from his wrists, he devised two "web-shooters" which had dials that could change the length and shape of the web. It could even add a flavour to the webbing; be it electricity or acid. Relationships Rogues' Gallery * Adrian Toomes' Gang ** Adrian Toomes / "Vulture". (deceased) ** William Baker / "Sandman". (temporarily) * The Torino Crime Family ** Joseph Torino / "Hammerhead". ** Lonnie Lincoln / "Tombstone". * The Manfredi Family ** Silvio Manfredi / "Silvermane" ** Isabella Manfredi / "Silver Sable" ** Dionigi Manfredi * The Ikeru Corporation ** Samuel Donovan / The "Proto-Goblin" (deceased) ** Norman Ikeru / The "Goblin" (deceased) ** Harold Ikeru / The "Neo-Goblin" (temporarily) * The Life Foundation / Symbiotes ** Carlton Drake / The Progenitor Symbiote ** Eddie Brock, Jr. / The S-88 symbiote "Venom" (temporarily) ** Cletus Kasady / The S-92 symbiote "Carnage" * Others ** Francine Frye / "Electro" ** Quentin Beck / "Mysterio" ** Curtis Connors / The "Lizard" (temporarily) ** Sergei Kravinoff / "Kraven the Hunter" ** Alistair Smythe (deceased) ** Herman Schultz / The "Shocker" ** Elaine Coll / "Scorpia" ** Aleksei Sytsevich / "Rhino" Notes * Freddie Prinze Jr. portrays this version of Peter Parker. ** During the battle against the Inheritors, one of the Spider-Men comments that one of his counterparts "looks just like the guy from I Know What You Did Last Summer". * In his youth Peter was ironically terrified of spiders. * There are many differences between this version of Peter Parker and the ones in other continuities. ** This version of Peter never becomes a photographer nor a reporter. He never works for the Daily Bugle and he doesn't know J Jonah Jameson personally. Instead, there is an emphasis placed on his genius and scientific interest; he becomes an employee of Horizon Labs and later becomes the CEO of his own company. *** Peter's best friend Maxine becomes a photographer instead. ** This Peter is bitten by the spider and granted powers much later on in life, at the age of nineteen instead of as a kid or a young teenager. Category:Characters Category:Characters enhanced by the Ikeru Formula Category:Characters native to Earth-21997 Category:Characters who have been possessed by or are in possession of a symbiote Category:Characters who have visited Earth-03215 Category:Characters who have visited Earth-18200 Category:Characters who have visited Earth-28990 Category:Characters who have visited Earth-199720 Category:Criminals and supervillains Category:Cross-species Category:Empire State University students (Earth-21997) Category:Horizon Labs employees (Earth-21997) Category:Living characters Category:Members of the Parker Family (Earth-21997) Category:Members of the Spider-Army Category:Members of Team Spider Category:Midtown High School (Earth-21997) students Category:Parker Industries (Earth-21997) employees Category:Redeemed characters Category:Superheroes and vigilantes Category:Versions of Spider-Man